We'll Meet Again
by Finerspirit
Summary: I'm posting this in my friends name, she doesnt have an account and asked me to post this on mine. Summary inside, it's going to be quite a long story you see, and a quite impressive one too. UNI!SasuNaru , Yaoi don't like don't read. Rated T for now, will be M for later chapters.


_**Summary:**_ _**Due to Naruto's constant moving he didn't want to make friends only to leave them after a few months. When he arrives at his newest school he makes an exception, though. Sasuke the boy he befriended is all for it. Unfortunately as always Naruto is forced to move to a new destination by his guardian Iruka. Like always he has no choice but to comply, leaving his only real friend in years behind. What will happen when after seven years they meet again in University? Sasuke is not the carefree boy he was when little. Both boys have their mysteries, but neither wants them to meet the sunlight.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I will only say this once: I do not own Naruto in any way, although believe me I wish I could, I wish I could…**_

_**Author's Note**__**: I actually have the next 4 chapters written, so if you encourage me with a few reviews I will post them in a flash. This is only a brief prologue of how they met. The proper action starts in the next chapter. UNI!SasuNaru**_

_**Chapter One: Prologue: We'll meet again in the future**_

A hyped up looking boy stood before the door to his new classroom. He found himself in this situation for the second time this year. Although he would never dare blame Iruka, he still hated this feeling, of walking into a room full of strange faces, all turned curiously in his direction. Always calculating and judging, even if subconsciously. Each time he ended up sitting alone anyways, he didn't see any promise at all in befriending any of those faces, he knew he'd end up leaving them in a few months or so, and he didn't want to add any more people to the growing list of friends and relatives that he missed or rather was missing. Although he despised the feeling, he was accustomed to it and knew how to act to keep people at a safe distance. He always had to bundle up his excitement, storing it away for after school, so that on the outside he would look calm and boring. What kid befriended a guy that seemed passive to anything but books and learning? None. Following a pattern learned by heart Naruto straightened out his shirt, buttoned up all the way and wiped all emotion from his face, except for a nonchalant smirk that seemed to scorn anyone that looked his way. Iruka was already gone, having left the boy at the school entrance with a last reassuring pat on the back. Keeping his mask on, the boy barged in without any prior notice, dropping a note at his teachers' desk before turning o face the room, head on. He could already hear whispers about his strange appearance and bearing, luckily before anyone could confront him the silver haired man sitting atop the desk introduced the boy to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I give to you Naruto Uzumaki!" From atop his desk the teacher announced loudly, making the class laugh aloud. The boy sighed barely audibly in relief at nobody noticing his surname. He could finally admit that moving so far away from his homeland did present some perks after all. The teachers' voice was cheery as if trying to loosen the blond boy up a bit, seeing no change he adjusted his demeanor, casting a smirk, one resembling Naruto's own quite a bit, his way. At that moment he spoke to the only face that refused to turn up at his arrival.

"Naruto take a seat beside Sasuke, from what I can see you might have a bit in common."

Only then did the boy in question look up. His glance seemed very shy as he looked at Naruto before smiling. The blond boy noticed how his eyes did none of the judging the others' had done, at that moment Naruto decided he would make an exception on his friend list. Without a word he took his appointed seat and immediately blocked out what the teacher, Mr. Kakashi who continued with his lecture, in favor of studying, not judging, the boy beside him.

As if sensing his eyes trained upon himself, Sasuke looked up from his notes and scowled at Naruto. A barely audible fight followed, both scowling at each other , completely ignoring the teacher, who in turn ignored them.

"Stop, staring at me."

"I'm not staring, don't compliment yourself. You do realize that there must be something wrong with your hair? What's with the duck butt? Did mummy style it up for you?"

After a short silence the boy growled.

"She couldn't since I have no." No wanting to talk about it he continued with their teasing, very visibly changing the subject. Naruto knew when to leave a thread of conversation if the other was uncomfortable, so he didn't press. "If there's something wrong with my hair there must be something wrong with your face, you look like a cat."

Naruto flinched, cursing himself for letting his emotions show.

"I didn't ask for them."

Their conversation ceased after that, both having breached a subject that neither wanted to continue. It seemed that the grand entrance that had finally worked out well for Naruto did not continue in the same manner.

After an hour of more ignoring, this time even the raven beside him, break time came around. As all the kids hurriedly left for the playground outside Naruto noticed that the class separated into two groups. The boys all huddled together making fun and teasing the girls while the other group solely consisting of girls sat on the ground giggling. Then he realized that far off, reading a book under a maple tree sat Sasuke. Alone. Wanting to finally do something right Naruto headed his way. Is seemed that the raven refused to hold a grudge, for when he heard footsteps coming his way he snapped his head up immediately, when he realized it was the blonde coming his way he relaxed and sent a smile his way.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I resemble a cat, my favorite color is chicken nuggets. I hate black but I like it on you."

The raven chuckled slightly.

"I know your name dobe."

"I know, but I wanted to introduce myself properly teme. Sorry for intruding on your privacy, but would you tell me the mystery of your name? I don't really remember." He laughed, rubbing his scarred cheeks out of reflex.

"Sasuke."

"Why aren't you playing with the rest of the class?"

"Why aren't you?"

"It's settled then. We're friends."

The raven didn't respond, only scooted closer to the other boy. Neither knew why they befriended each other so easily like that. For them it was a natural happening. They only chatted with each other, teased and sat together. With time the whole class grew jealous of their relationship. Naruto never revealed the reason for his constant moving and Sasuke didn't push. In return the blond boy never dared ask for the raven's family history. It was an unspoken pact that they bickered , yet always strayed from the serious matters. As Naruto's time in Sasuke's school drew to a close both boys refused to speak of it. Both boys had shown their true faces that no one else had ever seen. Finally when the day for Naruto's departure came, Naruto sat at the curb around his house, Sasuke beside him silently. It was simple companionship and nothing remained to be said.

-Naruto say goodbye to your friend we're leaving for the airport!- Iruka's voice fell over them like a gunshot. Suddenly Sasuke found himself in the blondes arms, only now noticing that the raven towered quite visibly over the Naruto. Before Naruto entered the car Sasuke whispered one last thing into his ear. He latched onto those words as if believing in them would make them real.

-We'll meet again in the future. I'll find you, I promise.

_**Author's Note: Leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not !**_


End file.
